The Hardest Thing
by Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0
Summary: Another Poemsong thing on how,I think, Atem is fellings on the inside about saying goodbye to his friends focuses on Tea. So yeah a AtemxTea fic. ENJOY! PLEASE R&R!


Yu-Gi-Ah! 2.0: Hey, guys here I am again writing the character point of view I told you about. First up Atem to Tea. Cause I believe even if the Pharaoh doesn't show it he loves her and will miss her. So here you go, same style as the last one,

Again another B-day gift for Yugi and Atem. ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Cause if I did Atem would Stay and marry Tea and have happy life with many little children. I also don't own the song The Hardest Thing by 98 degrees. ENJOY!

* * *

_We both know that I shouldn't be here  
This is wrong  
And baby it's killing me, it's killing you  
Both of us tryin' to be strong _

This isn't where I belong and you and I both know that I need to move on so that I can rest in peace at last. However, even thought I want to go it still hurts, because I will miss you all of you, especially you Tea. I can tell from the look in your eyes that it is hurting you too, to say goodbye. You have always been strong in front of our friends and me even now at the end.

_I've got somewhere else to be  
Promises to keep  
Someone else who loves me  
And trusts me fast asleep _

But I have to go and complete my final journey, my final duel in my destiny. You have always loved me and I love you as well. And I know it will hurt to say goodbye but it is for the best for Yugi and you.

_I've made up my mind  
There is no turning back  
She's been good to me  
And she deserves better than this_

But I have made my decision I will leave and not turn back. I know you have always been there for me. You helped me in discovering by destiny, when we almost lost Yugi and you gave me hope and strength and if it wasn't for you giving me the cartouche I never would have learned my name, I know you deserve better than this, I'm sorry.

_  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
To look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie  
To show no emotion when you starts to cry  
I can't let you see what you mean to me  
When my hands are tied  
And my heart's not free  
We're not meant to be  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
To turn around and walk away pretending I don't love you _

_I know that we'll meet again  
Fate has a place and time  
So you can get on with your life  
I've got to be cruel to be kind _

But I have hope that maybe we will meet again in a different time and place. So please don't dell on my leaving and continue your life fulfill your dreams, become a great dancer in New York.

_Like Dr. Zhivago  
All my love I'll be sending  
And you will never know  
'Cause there can be no happy ending _

Because no matter where I go or were you are, I will always love you and watch over you. Because even if we're apart you will always be with me in my heart and I will always be in your, even if you don't realize it.

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
To look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie  
To show no emotion when you starts to cry  
I can't let you see what you mean to me  
When my hands are tied  
And my heart's not free  
We're not meant to be  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
To turn around and walk away pretending I don't love you _

_  
Maybe another time, another day  
As much as I want to, I can't stay  
I've made up my mind  
There is no turning back  
She's been good to me  
And she deserves better than this _

Maybe if it had been different…. But no….I'm sorry that I have to leave but as much as I want to stay because of you I can't this isn't where I belong. I've made my decision it's the right thing to do I will finally rest, this is the only way. I will never forget your kindness and love….Goodbye, tea.

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
To look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie  
To show no emotion when you starts to cry  
I can't let you see what you mean to me  
When my hands are tied  
And my heart's not free  
We're not meant to be  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
To turn around and walk away pretending I don't love you

* * *

_

Yu-Gi-Ah!2.0: Well there you go by point of view of how Atem feels on the inside about saying goodbye to his friends especially Tea, mostly Tea here. I hope all you AtemxTea fans enjoy it. Next time Tea to Atem. SEE YA THEN! PLEASE R&R!


End file.
